


Temptation

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all baiting the other man was becoming one of his favourite past times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Henry looked down on the detective's mostly nude body and smiled.  He was here at Vicki's request but there was no reason he couldn't have a little fun. After all baiting the other man was becoming one of his favourite past times and finding detective Celluci sprawled across the chair wearing blue and white stripped boxer shorts sound asleep.  Ghosting his fingers along the muscled body, he breathed in its musky scent.  Seeing the detective like this he could understand part of the attraction Vicki held for him, he was certainly a beautiful man. At least while he was asleep...


End file.
